prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Cyber Sunday 2007
Cyber Sunday 2007 was the fourth annual Cyber Sunday professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). It took place on October 28, 2007 at the Verizon Center in Washington, D.C. The most important feature of Cyber Sunday is the ability for fans to vote online through WWE.com on certain aspects of every match. The main match on the SmackDown! brand was Batista versus The Undertaker for the World Heavyweight Championship, which Batista won by pinfall after executing a Batista Bomb. The Special Guest Referee was either Steve Austin, John "Bradshaw" Layfield or Mick Foley. The predominant match on the Raw brand was for the WWE Championship between Randy Orton and the fans' choice of either Shawn Michaels, Jeff Hardy or Mr. Kennedy. The voting for the event started on October 9, 2007, and ended during the event. Most of the existing feuds continued after the event. Notably, Shawn Michaels would continue to feud with Randy Orton over the WWE Championship, which led to a match at Survivor Series for the championship, which Orton won. After losing to Batista, Undertaker challenged Batista to a Hell in a Cell match at Survivor Series for the World Heavyweight Championship, which Batista won after Edge interfered. Edge then became a part of the feud and it became a Triple Threat match at Armageddon for the World Heavyweight Championship, which Edge won. After beating Umaga in a Street Fight, Triple H faced off against Umaga in a Survivor Series match. Triple H's team won the match and their feud ended. The event had 194,000 buys, down from the Cyber Sunday 2006 figure of 228,000 buys. Background The main feud heading into Cyber Sunday on the Raw brand was between Randy Orton and Shawn Michaels, with the two battling over the WWE Championship. This feud began in May when Michaels faced Edge in Edge's last match on Raw. Michaels won the match by pinfall after Sweet Chin Music. After the match, when Michaels was celebrating, Orton come out and attacked Michaels, which was preceded by a punt to the head. At Judgment Day, Orton attacked Michaels, putting him out of action for several months. Their feud restarted on the October 8, 2007 edition of Raw, the night after Orton won the WWE Championship. Michaels returned during Orton's appreciation ceremony and hit him with Sweet Chin Music, when Orton was going to hit Michaels with the WWE Championship belt. Afterwards, a match was made for Cyber Sunday where Orton would defend the WWE Championship against the fans' choice of either Michaels, Jeff Hardy, or Mr. Kennedy. The next week on Raw, Orton faced his three possible opponents in individual matches. Kennedy interfered and attacked Hardy in his match with Orton. Hardy attacked Kennedy in his match, and Kennedy assaulted Michaels in his match, leading to Hardy making the save. Despite this, Michaels hit Orton with Sweet Chin Music to end the show. On the October 22 edition of Raw, Orton teamed with Kennedy against Michaels and Hardy. Hardy scored the pinfall on Kennedy after a Swanton Bomb. After the match, Michaels hit Orton with Sweet Chin Music for the third week in a row, when Hardy pushed Orton into Michaels when Orton went to deliver Hardy an RKO. The main feud on the SmackDown! brand was between Batista and The Undertaker, with the two feuding over the World Heavyweight Championship. Their feud began at WrestleMania 23 when The Undertaker won the title from Batista. It ended when The Undertaker faced Batista in a Steel Cage match. The match became a draw, when both Undertaker and Batista's feet both hit the ground at the same time. After the match, the returning Mark Henry came out and attacked The Undertaker. Edge then came out and cashed in his Money in the Bank contract that he won from Mr. Kennedy the same week on Raw. Edge then speared and pinned the Undertaker to win the World Heavyweight Championship, which then ended the feud between The Undertaker and Batista. Undertaker was sidelined due to the injury, but was booked to return at Unforgiven. Soon after returning at Unforgiven in September, their feud restarted. A match between the two was made for Cyber Sunday with a Special Guest Referee selected by the fans between Stone Cold Steve Austin, John "Bradshaw" Layfield, and Mick Foley. Neither Foley or Austin appeared before Cyber Sunday, while Layfield began campaigning with banners, T-shirts, and buttons. The main feud on the ECW brand involved CM Punk and his ECW Championship. Punk had just retained his title against Big Daddy V at No Mercy, the previous pay-per-view. John Morrison, whom Punk defeated for the title, returned on the October 9 edition of ECW, after a brief absence, and defeated Punk in a non-title match. The Cyber Sunday match was then made to be CM Punk defending the ECW Championship against the fans' choice between Big Daddy V, Morrison, and The Miz. The next week on ECW, Punk, along with Kane, defeated his three possible opponents in a 3-on-2 Handicap match. Morrison and The Miz (who were a tag team) turned on each other, and they faced each other in a match later in the show, which was interrupted by Big Daddy V. On the October 23 edition of ECW, Big Daddy V faced Kane, and Punk teamed with Balls Mahoney to face The Miz and Morrison in a tag team match. Punk and Mahoney won due to a miscommunication between The Miz and Morrison. The feuds between Triple H and Umaga, Rey Mysterio and Finlay, and Matt Hardy and Montel Vontavious Porter also continued, resulting in their matches at Cyber Sunday. Fans could vote for the match type of these three matches. Hardy, however, suffered a head injury on the October 26 edition of SmackDown!. Event Before the event went live on pay-per-view, Jesse and Festus defeated Deuce 'n Domino in a dark match. Throughout the event, the WWE Divas were shown in Halloween costumes in a contest where the winner would be determined by the fans. Preliminary matches The first match that aired was between Rey Mysterio and Finlay, voted by the fans to be a Stretcher match. Finlay managed to retrieve his shillelagh and attacked Mysterio's legs. Mysterio fought back and hit the 619 on Finlay, sending him onto the stretcher. Mysterio then hit a senton and pushed Finlay over the line for the win. It was announced that Matt Hardy was not medically cleared to compete (due to an injury suffered on a previous edition of SmackDown), and a match was announced with Montel Vontavious Porter (MVP) defending his WWE United States Championship against the fans' choice between Kane, The Great Khali, and Mark Henry. The second match was for the ECW Championship between CM Punk and The Miz, the winner of the voting. The match was back and forth for the first half of the match. The Miz gained the advantage after forcing Punk to fall from the second rope. Punk came back after hip tossing The Miz from the top rope. Punk won the match after a GTS. The voting results for the WWE Championship match were then revealed, with Shawn Michaels winning. A bonus match was made between the two losers in the voting, Jeff Hardy and Mr. Kennedy. Hardy gained the advantage after dropkicking Kennedy off the apron to ringside. Kennedy came back after throwing Hardy out of the ring. Hardy regained control with a top rope Hurricanrana. Kennedy won the match via pinfall after Hardy missed a rope-aided corner dropkick. The fourth match was between MVP and Kane for the United States Championship. Kane quickly gained control, but MVP had the advantage after attacking Kane's injured ribs. Kane came back, and targeted MVP's ribs. Kane dominated until MVP rolled outside the ring and was counted out. Kane won the match, and MVP retained his title as a title could not change hands on disqualification. Main event matches The WWE Championship match between Randy Orton and Shawn Michaels followed. After starting back and forth, Michaels took advantage by targeting Orton's left arm. Orton regained the advantage after a Belly to back suplex to Michaels onto the security wall, and subsequent attacks to the back. Near the end of the match, Michaels regained the upper hand, but as he was attempting "Sweet Chin Music", Orton delivered a low blow to Michaels. Michaels won the match by disqualification, and Orton retained his title. After the match, Orton attempted a running punt to the fallen Michaels, but before he could, Michaels got up, and hit a superkick on Orton. The sixth match was between Triple H and Umaga, voted by the fans to be a Street Fight, where the match could take place anywhere in the arena, and any weapon could be used. The match began in the entrance area and involved Umaga getting speared through the stage setting. The match moved to into the audience before returning to the ring. Several weapons were used, and Umaga splashed Triple H through an announce table. The match ended when Triple H hit Umaga with a sledgehammer and a Pedigree to score the victory via pinfall. Mickie James was then announced to be the winner of the Divas Halloween costume contest. The main event was the World Heavyweight Championship match between Batista and The Undertaker. Stone Cold Steve Austin was announced as the Special Guest Referee. Both John "Bradshaw" Layfield and Mick Foley came into the ring and fought before Austin came down and delivered a Stone Cold Stunner to both men. Both Batista and The Undertaker had the match in their advantage. Batista hit a series of powerslams and throws on the Undertaker. Undertaker, however, hit a chokeslam on Batista, but only got a two count. Undertaker then followed up with a devastating Last Ride but for a shock kickout at two. Undertaker then went for a Tombstone Piledriver, but Batista reversed the move into a Spinebuster, but got a two-count. Batista then executed a Batista Bomb on The Undertaker, but Undertaker kicked out. Batista then executed another devastating Batista Bomb and pinned The Undertaker to successfully retain the World Heavyweight Championship. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Jesse and Festus defeated Deuce and Domino *Rey Mysterio defeated Finlay in a Stretcher Match (9:41) *CM Punk © defeated The Miz to retain the ECW Championship (8:48) *Mr. Kennedy defeated Jeff Hardy (9:05) *Kane defeated WWE United States Champion Montel Vontavious Porter by countout (6:38) *Shawn Michaels defeated WWE Champion Randy Orton by disqualifiaction (15:53) *Triple H defeated Umaga in a Street Fight (17:21) *Mickie James won a Divas Halloween Costume Contest *Batista © defeated The Undertaker to retain the World Heavyweight Championship (with Steve Austin as Special Guest Referee) (17:22) Voting results Other on-screen talent Also See *List of WWE pay-per-view events *WWE Event History *Cyber Sunday DVD release * Cyber Sunday 2007 on DVD External links * Cyber Sunday 2007 Official Website * Cyber Sunday 2007 at CAGEMATCH.net * Cyber Sunday 2007 at Online World of Wrestling * on WWE Network Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:Cyber Sunday Category:2007 pay-per-view events